Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Damienne
Summary: "I want…" Blaine begins. "I want to try something." Kurt and Blaine experiment with denial of the best kind. NC-17, like seriously. Warnings inside.


Title: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

So, warnings: Orgasm denial, prostate play, toys, light bondage, sexiness, established Klaine (is that a warning now?)

Spoilers: General

Rating: NC-17, yo, though FF won't let me put it that way. But it's smut. No plot. Just porn.

For Hannah, because she doesn't understand her econ textbook.

* * *

Kurt's bedroom is basked in a natural, dusky light as a quiet Saturday afternoon draws to a close. There's a candle, just one, because Blaine absolutely insisted on lighting it and protesting was futile. Soft, mostly forgotten music filters through Kurt's iPod speakers but otherwise the house is quiet, all other family members gone somewhere neither of them care about. Clothes scatter the room in telling patterns, Blaine's forgotten on the floor and Kurt's draped carefully over a chair.

The boys lay tangled in the center of Blaine's double bed, limbs intertwined with limbs and mouths and lips and tongues undistinguishable from each other. They've been driving each other crazy, lazily kissing and touching and revving each other up for at least an hour, and the proof is evident when their erections – hard and full – press into each other.

"Blaine," Kurt moans when Blaine's mouth leaves his and finds the spot – _that _spot – just under Kurt's ear.

Blaine possessively flips them so he's on top of Kurt, repositions his leg in between Kurt's, and thrusts again, this time harder, while claiming Kurt's mouth.

"Wanna make you come," Blaine breathes into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nods.

"Wanna make you come _hard_," Blaine clarifies.

"Mmhmm," Kurt says, because he's already somehow devoid of speech.

Blaine continues thrusting into Kurt, weaving his fingers through Kurt's perfect, soft hair. He whispers directly into Kurt's ear. "Wanna make you come so hard you pass out, Kurt, want you to forget your name."

"I–oomph," he's is cut off when Blaine runs his thumb through the precum at the slit of Kurt's almost painfully hard cock.

Blaine's not done. "Want make you come so hard it almost hurts, Kurt…want to make you scream."

"Then fuck me, Blaine," Kurt whines.

"No."

Kurt looks up at him wonderingly, a little hurt, because they haven't been doing this long enough to know what "no" means and he can't decide if he should be insulted.

"No?"

Blaine backs off of Kurt, sitting instead on his heels at the edge of his bed. Kurt leans up on his elbows and waits for…whatever it is Blaine is about to say.

"I want…" Blaine begins. "I want to try something."

And that_ is_ familiar. _I want to try tying you up…I want to try rimming…I want to try using toys_…Blaine is adventurous. Kurt is becoming adventurous.

"Okay," Kurt encourages.

Blaine stretches casually across Kurt and into his bedside table, fumbling through its contents before his fingertips land on what he's looking for. He extracts an outdated magazine with crumpled pages that make it appear thicker than it is and turns immediately to the desired page.

"What's this?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Magazine," Blaine answers.

"I can see that, Blaine," Kurt responds in some sort of patented, slightly sarcastic tone. "Why is it on your bed?"

Blaine takes an unsure glance at the page he's been fixated on for months now before reluctantly handing it over to his boyfriend. Kurt cautiously takes it, turns it to face him, and reads the first few sentences before glancing up at Blaine, expression worryingly unreadable.

"Orgasm denial?" Kurt says, and he hopes that didn't sound judgmental because they're young and new things are supposed to be interesting, but they still scare him.

Blaine nods.

"I…why?" Kurt asks, _almost_ sure that didn't sound accusing.

Blaine takes an unsure breath and gestures hesitantly with his hands. "It's supposed to be…the concept is that is makes eventual orgasm really powerful. I saw it…" he cuts himself off.

"You saw it?" Kurt asks.

"I mean…I've heard of it."

Kurt just smiles adoringly at his boyfriend, the same one who somehow simultaneously maintains a full respect for Kurt's boundaries while always seeming to know everything there is to know about sex.

"Blaine," Kurt singsongs teasingly. "Were you maybe watching porn?"

Blaine looks up at Kurt from his previous gaze at his lap and smiles sheepishly. "It made me think of you."

Kurt's not sure if that's a compliment or not, but he decides to find it flattering. "How?"

"I…I don't know." Blaine closes his eyes and a telltale smile crosses his lips, the one that tells Kurt that he's thinking something, something that will inevitably make Kurt blush.

"The way they were so into each other's pleasure," Blaine continues. "The way they wanted to make it so amazing. They were just whining and writhing and desperate for release and God, Kurt, the way you sometimes beg, when you think you'll die if you don't come…"

And yeah, okay, hearing Blaine speak the way he is, with his patented conviction and passion, is hot. It's…really hot, in fact. Kurt spontaneously straddles Blaine, claiming his mouth as his own, forcing his tongue through slightly parted lips to explore the familiar territory of Blaine's mouth.

"So you're down?" Blaine asks, forcing his mouth unwillingly away from Kurt's.

"_Yes_," Kurt whines. "While, technically, I'm up," Kurt says offhandedly, grinding his erection into Blaine's to prove his point.

Blaine moans and feels the overwhelming urge to just push his boyfriend back on the bed and fuck the shit out of him, to hell with trying new things. But he resists.

"Slow down," Blaine says unconvincingly. "The point of this is to take our time."

"Right," Kurt remembers, tone just a bit disappointed. "So…what do we do?"

Kurt, unlike Blaine, is always quick to admit when he has no clue what to do. Blaine, even though he has nothing to hide with Kurt, instinctually acts, fiends extensive experience and hides his ignorance.

"Um," Blaine says, "Lie back."

Kurt adjusts the pillows behind him before doing what he's told, resting his back against the cushions and bending his knees comfortably. He gives Blaine a look, a common "what now?" expression.

"Touch yourself," Blaine says, because it comes out before he can think to stop it.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but swirls his tongue suggestively around his index finger and moves his hand teasingly down his torso anyway. He stops at his left nipple and teases it with his saliva-slick finger, circling and then pinching as it rises at his attention.

Blaine moans, just softly, and a coy smile crosses Kurt's lips. He repeats the motion with his right nipple, this time biting his lip the way he know drives Blaine mad and releasing as teasingly soft a moan as he can.

"Like this?" Kurt asks, and Blaine subconsciously wonders, as he always does, what happened to the "baby penguin" Kurt once was.

Blaine nods. "Touch your cock."

Again Kurt raises an eyebrow, because this is still new and hearing Blaine say things like that is uncharacteristic.

But Kurt licks a hot stripe across the palm of his hand and cups his almost fully hard erection, squeezing it satisfactorily and rubbing his thumb along his flesh for a moment before gripping it, just the way he likes, and stroking lazily up and down.

"God, you're hot, Kurt…" Blaine says offhandedly.

Kurt continues stroking himself, his grip increasing in strength and his strokes increasing in speed. His chest and face begin to flush the way they always do and he unwittingly begins thrusting his hips into his every stroke.

"You just gonna watch me touch myself?" Kurt asks, though they both know how quickly Kurt can get off palming himself desperately if he really wants to.

"No," Blaine says, panting now. "I'm going to touch you."

Blaine gently slaps Kurt's hand away from his member and grips him instead, hard and insistent, simultaneously crashing unceremoniously into Kurt's mouth, tongues exploring instantly. Kurt whimpers into Blaine's mouth, because Blaine's hand somehow always seems so much better than his own.

"So pretty, Kurt," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear. "Love watching you fall apart…I'm going to love watching you _almost _come over and over again."

Kurt thrusts repeatedly into Blaine's hand and allows himself a semi-desperate moan. "Not going to take long if you don't stop, Blain–oh!" A certain, practiced flick of Blaine's wrist over the head of his cock and Kurt's almost gone, so close, when Blaine lets go completely, distancing himself from Kurt on the bed.

A disappointed whine escapes Kurt's mouth, and suddenly he's wondering if he really wants to do this after all.

He doesn't have much time to reconsider, though, because Blaine's body, full and heavy and wonderfully distinct, is covering his. Blaine's hard cock brushes against Kurt's and the friction is not nearly enough.

"Oh, Blaine, please," Kurt whines.

"No, babe," Blaine says. "Gonna make this good, want to make you scream, Kurt."

Kurt thrusts up into Blaine, because his words are _not_ helping, and Blaine allows him a little more friction, grinding his own erection into Kurt's and releasing a whine of his own.

They repeat the pattern a couple times, thrusting carnally into each other the way they both love, before Blaine somehow finds the composure to stop, thrusting hard into Kurt one more time before sitting back on his heels again.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groans.

"It'll be worth it, Kurt," Blaine reassures.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kurt asks, only a _little_ bit more desperately than he wanted, when Blaine gets off the bed and moves to the closet.

And seeing Blaine move – his slightly defined muscles rippling and his hard cock bobbing against his stomach – isn't helping the predicament Kurt is in.

The closet door opens with a screech and Blaine stands on his toes to reach the box – _that_ box – hidden from the sometimes prying eyes of his parents on the top shelf of his closet.

Blaine returns to the bed and sits back on his heels as he opens the black and white shoebox and retrieves the items he wants; an opaque black scarf they reserve specifically for occasions such as this one, a small, neon green vibrator with a bulbous tip, and an individual packet of cherry flavored lubricant they got for free when the woman at the sex shop thought they were cute.

Kurt thinks he might lose it from the site of the items alone, much less the thoughts of what Blaine was planning on doing with them.

"Trust me?" Blaine asks as he always does, scrunching the black scarf in his hand.

"Always, Blaine."

Blaine grins – no, _smirks_ – and gently grabs his boyfriend's hands, guiding them to the iron headboard and tying one, then the other, in a simple knot strong enough to hold him, but lose enough to release quickly if need be. He takes a moment to just stare at Kurt, porcelain skin flushed and pupils dilated, spread out, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. And boy, he wanted.

Blaine straddled Kurt, cocks brushing just slightly, just enough to make them both shiver, before bending over and taking one of Kurt's pink, peaked nipples into his mouth and swirling his practiced tongue around it.

Kurt moans, shuts his eyes instinctively, and Blaine smiles up at him before trailing his tongue to Kurt's opposite nipple and repeating the pattern.

"More," Kurt murmurs, voice husky and dry.

Blaine obliges, kissing random patterns down Kurt's torso to his legs, bypassing his erection and placing both hands on either of Kurt's hips, biting and then sucking a spot on his thigh, marking him semi-permanently in a way that would remind Kurt of him every time he saw it.

Without warning, he grasps Kurt, swirling his tongue only slightly around the head of his member before taking him completely into his mouth, relaxing his throat until his nose nuzzles the manicured patch of hair at the base of Kurt's pelvis – and Kurt still wasn't sure how he did that so easily – but he wasn't complaining.

"Blaine, oh _God_, Blaine…" Kurt groans, hips straining against Blaine's stabling hands on his hips, and Blaine just looks up at him, makes eye contact with those hazel-green eyes and he's almost gone, _almost_.

Blaine releases him with a loud and completely obscene pop and Kurt whimpers, thrusts helplessly into the air for friction he doesn't find.

"Blaine…Blaine, _please_," Kurt whines, eyes shut tight and cheeks flushed bright red.

"Mm-mm," Blaine says coyly, and Kurt has no idea how he's so composed. "Not done with you yet."

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," Blaine says pleasantly, and reaches for the packet of lube previously discarded on his bedside table.

Kurt does as he's told, spreading his legs wide, trustingly, biting his bottom lip as he watches Blaine rip open the packet of lube with his teeth and pour a generous amount of the slightly tinted solution onto two of his fingers.

Blaine settles between Kurt's legs, kissing first the inside of one thigh, and then the other, while circling his index finger teasingly around Kurt's entrance, and then up and down his perineum, providing just enough pressure in _that spot_ to make Kurt buck of the bed helplessly and babble something that vaguely sounds like Blaine's name.

"I forgot how much you liked that," Blaine says into Kurt's leg, because the last several times they'd had sex had been rushed and desperate and wonderful, yes, but ultimately different.

"Love…Blaine…_oh_," Kurt whines in response, forgetting all attempts at forming words when one finger slips easily into his entrance, gliding first in, and then out, in a practiced precision.

"Want another one?" Blaine asks, planting another wet kiss to Kurt's inner thigh.

"Fuck, yes, Blaine. Please."

Blaine smirks. Kurt was already begging in that shameless, wanton way of his. Nonetheless, he inserted his middle finger aside his index finger and felt Kurt clench around him, forcing Blaine further into him, making him release a small whimper of his own.

Blaine scissors his fingers a bit, opening Kurt up, before dragging them in and out of his hole, crooking them and stroking Kurt's inner walls until Kurt bucks off the bed, screaming loud enough neighbors can no doubt hear.

"There, Blaine! Fuck…right _there_."

Blaine drags his fingers across that spot inside his boyfriend, experimenting with pressure and pace until Kurt is moaning, keening in that way Blaine knows means he is close, and with no warning, he withdraws his fingers from Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt screams frustratedly. "Fuck, Blaine…no, _please_…"

Blaine pauses for a moment, reminding himself that "no" doesn't necessarily mean "no" and that Kurt very well knows their three – yes, three – safe words and could use one if he really wanted.

Blaine regroups and takes a moment to revel in his flushed, writhing boyfriend, stroking his own, rock hard cock for a little relief from the painful pressure building up.

When Kurt finally calms down and stops thrusting into thin air, Blaine places a chaste kiss to his chest.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Blaine asks, a little bit too innocently.

Kurt opens his eyes and glares at his boyfriend. "Fuck. You."

"Not yet," Blaine deadpans in the way that is so completely _not_ Blaine. "I want to use this first," he says, picking up the neon green toy from the bedside table and stroking it suggestively.

"Fine, _now_," Kurt says, this time more desperate than mock angry and Blaine can't resist that.

Blaine coats the toy with the lubricant and brings it to Kurt's entrance, circling it around the puckered skin. "You want this?"

"Blaine, _yes_. Please. Now."

Blaine obliges, inserting the toy slowly and carefully into Kurt until it is almost fully sheathed.

"Move it Blaine…please…"

"Are you sure?"

And this time Blaine isn't teasing, just being the usual, concerned, dapper Blaine Kurt _really_ didn't want right now.

"_Fuck_, yes, I'm sure Blaine. Move. Now."

He does, but only slightly, dragging the toy in and out of his boyfriend in a way that was positively _obscene_ to watch, though he still did, enthralled with the way it stretched Kurt, the way his body responded to it, the way…

"Oh!" Kurt screams, impossibly louder than before, and Blaine remembers what he's doing, realizes he has a toy buried in his boyfriend and strokes that toy in the way that made Kurt scream in the first place, over his prostate with more pressure than his fingers could provide.

"Blaine _yes_," Kurt repeats. "More…I need more…"

Blaine plants a reassuring kiss to Kurt's pelvic bone before locating the notch on the bottom of the toy and pressing it once.

"Fuck!" Kurt bucks, hips jutting off the bed, back lifting and hands resisting his restraints with such force, Blaine's afraid he'll break the headboard.

"Kurt, God," Blaine keens. "You should see yourself right now…you're so sexy, baby. So desperate." And experimentally, Blaine locates the notch on bottom of the toy again, pressing it once more and simultaneously increasing the pressure on Kurt's prostate.

Kurt seems incapable of speech as the vibrations course through him, flushing his entire body an even brighter shade of crimson and he lets out some low, guttural noise that's almost animalistic. He thrashes his hips habitually, looking for the friction Blaine finally gives him as he grasps Kurt's weeping cock, precum dripping from the tip, and strokes it roughly.

"Baby, I…oh _shit_…I'm gonna come…I need to come…_Blaine!_"

But Blaine's hand is gone, the toy removed quickly and then carelessly thrown somewhere on the sheets.

"No, Blaine," Kurt wails, still thrusting helplessly into the air. "I need to come…I need it so badly, Blaine, it _hurts_…"

"Shh," Blaine lulls, planting a kiss to Kurt's neck, his cheek, his chin. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make you come. I'll take care of you, love."

Blaine soothes Kurt until his hips finally stop moving of their own accord, and just as soon as he stills, Blaine is sitting up, reaching into the bedside table for a condom.

"Don't," Kurt says breathlessly.

Blaine looks confused. "Don't fuck you? You've been begging me–"

"Don't use a condom."

Blaine raises his eyebrows because they've never done that before, and even though they were each other's firsts, even though he loves Kurt with all his heart…

"I want to feel you. I want you to come inside me. Please, Blaine."

Blaine nods, reaching instead for the discarded packet of lubricant and strokes some quickly onto his deserted cock before lining himself up with Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck me. Hard." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear, a little awkwardly with his restraints. "Make love to me."

And that sounds more like them, so he enters Kurt, first slowly, cautiously, but when Kurt moans in a way that's undertoned with no pain whatsoever, Blaine pulls out, almost completely and thrusts back into his boyfriend hard.

"Yes," Kurt moans. "Hard, baby…make me come."

Blaine speeds up, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend and realizing just how much he, too, wants it. Needs it.

"You feel so good, Kurt," Blaine moans into Kurt's neck, because it's so cliché, but so very true. "So tight…so _right_."

Blaine lifts Kurt's leg with his arm, changing the angle _just right_ so…

Kurt keens, wails, bucks again but this time Blaine is on top of him, holding him steady. Blaine pounds into him, battering his already oversensitive prostate until Kurt knows, he's _sure_ he'll die of overstimulation if he doesn't come soon.

"Blaine…baby…I need…"

He doesn't have to ask again, Blaine's hand is reaching between them, grasping Kurt's cock hard and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"So close…" They say almost in unison, but Blaine is determined to hold out.

He strokes once, twice, three more times and thrusts into his boyfriend just so again, whispers "come for me, love," into his ear, and Kurt is gone, spilling into Blaine's hand, spasming, shaking, coming _hard_ and chanting something like Blaine's name. Blaine is not far behind, filling Kurt in a way that's so new and so _right_ and the feeling of Blaine inside of him in a whole new way elevates Kurt's orgasm to something that just _must_ be some sort of record.

Blaine collapses onto Kurt, who is finishing out the last of his pleasure-induced spasms. Coming to, he easily releases Kurt from his restraints and almost unconsciously places a kiss to Kurt's chest, followed by an automatic and wholly legitimate "I love you."

"Blaine…oh my _God_." Kurt says, voice raspy and raw (undoubtedly from the good deal of screaming he just did). "I…you…that was…"

"You liked it?" Blaine asks.

"I wanted to kill you," Kurt responds honestly, his freed hands stroking mindlessly down his boyfriend's back. "But now I want to knight you."

Blaine laughs.

Kurt relaxes into his usual post-orgasmic haze and Blaine settles happily into the same sated state.

"Oh," Kurt finishes, "And I love you too."

- Fin


End file.
